


Hands Full

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Finch are struggling to balance work with life, and their new child, and it isn't helping that Leon and Lionel are expecting a pup soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More fun with the AOB verse, don't look at me.

“Do we need anything at the house?” John’s voice rumbled on the other end of the line, Finch simply shaking a bottle and checking the temperature as he watched Tyler in the crib. It had been a rough day, Shaw was working overtime with their latest number, bless her soul, and Reese was just wrapping up the deal with the perpetrators when finally Carter showed up with her goons.

“Not in particular.” Finch explained, placing the phone on speaker as he busied himself with picking up the needy baby. “Oh, wait…” He said impatiently, getting Tyler cradled up in his arms before taking a seat on the couch and proceeding to feed him. “I believe Bear needs more dog food, but we can always get that tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Reese mumbled, “See you later then, Love you.”

Finch smiled and shook his head toward the phone, “I love you to, John.” The rest of the evening went by slowly; Harold catering to his child’s needs while Bear paced around the library and carried his bowl around in outrage. Tyler was just nearing three weeks old, Finch and Reese had adjusted fairly quickly to raising a child 24/7 but it was still a tough job.

Samantha made it to headquarters first, right as Finch was tucking Tyler into the car seat and getting ready for the ride home. They had separate supplies, one for home, and one for the library. It was more of a hassle, washing all the bedding and blankets separately, but gave Finch comfort in case they had to spend the night there. The woman smiled and silently reached down to pet Bear, looking at his empty food bowl followed by Finch’s apologetic shrug.

By the time Reese wandered back home it was nearing ten o’clock, Samantha had already returned to her apartment, but on the bright side he’d bought dog food. “Sorry I’m late, the store was surprisingly busy, and I even saw Leon there.” John said, walking around to the ‘gun room’ and pulling out the plastic tub, popping the lid with his foot and tearing the bag-pouring the kibble into it.

“And how is Leon?” Harold asked, watching as Bear picked up his bowl and happily bounded over and Reese quickly feeding the impatient pooch.

“Starting to show, but still bouncing off the walls as always.” The operative slowly made his way closer to the omega, hugging him close and sniffing around his neck, wallowing in the scent gladly. “Lionel was at the crime scene today, he seems nervous.”

“I would be nervous to, knowing Leon is carrying his child.” Finch mumbled, burying his face in Reese’s clean jacket, taking a deep whiff and leaning closer to his mate. “We should go home, it’s getting late.” The alpha hummed lightly before pulling away and carefully picking up the car seat’s handle, cooing almost as he watched Tyler rest safe and sound in his lion printed blanket.

“You know,” Reese started as he escorted Finch to the car, Bear hopping along at the end of his leash and the omega huffing at the sudden cold. “Leon and Lionel are going to be raising a child-right?” Finch glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and nodded curtly, “I have a feeling we’re going to have our hands full then.” He chuckled, unlocking the car and moving to the back seat to secure Tyler’s car seat. Finch settled into the passenger seat and pondered John’s words before groaning-they were going to have a hand full when Leon finally settled down and succumbed to boredom. Not mention the detective was going to be learning how to take care of a baby-Finch had always assumed Fusco’s ex had taken care of Lee as a child.

Reese eventually slid into the passenger seat, looking back at Bear as the war dog curled closer to the car seat and huffed, clearly on guard. “Think of the bright side,” He chirped, leaning over to kiss Finch lightly as he buckled up, “Leon _might_ stop laundering money.”

Harold simply groaned and hung his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could stand alone, but it tied in with 'Hands Full' so why not?

“I’m dying.” Leon stated unhappily, stretching out on the couch and resting his feet on Lionel’s lap, resulting in the detectives frown. “I’m going to go into boredom induced shock, and die.” The omega whined louder and dropped the television remote onto the carpet.

Fusco gently began to rub at his lovers ankles, knowing the extra weight must be hard for his small body to adjust to. Leon hummed in appreciation, but it didn’t help the icy boredom eating away at his mind. “What do you wanna do then?” Fusco asked with mild fear, watching as his omega’s eyes lit up at the question.

“I want to go…” Leon paused, looking at his ballooning stomach and frowning, “I don’t know, do _something_.” He confessed a bit desperately, and Fusco really felt bad for the kid.

“Yeah, I know baby.” He whispered, leaning over carefully, supporting himself with the couch as he bowed down and gently kissed Leon. “I’d go out with you and roam the town, but since you kinda pissed off those Russians again, we’ve gotta lay low.” The detective settled back into the couch, motioning for Leon to switch positions and cuddle with him.

Leon sighed but began slowly turning himself around, hissing under his breath about being ‘ _careful with the baby’_ before the accountant found himself smashed happily against Lionel’s side, his back curving easily to the rounded curve of the older man’s body.

The alpha purred, stretching an arm around and resting his large hand on Leon’s belly, tempted to slip his fingers under the blue sweater and touch the taut skin there. Leon let out a deep breath, placing his hand over Lionel’s and twining their fingers together. “Two more months,” He mumbled lazily, wiggling his toes before turning around to nuzzle into Fusco’s jacket enjoying the scent that bleed through.

“Two more months,” Fusco repeated, almost as if in awe, squeezing Leon’s fingers and placing a kiss to messy locks fondly. “Names?” He asked gently, nosing along Leon’s neck and bowing his head happily.

“I like the name Justin.” The accountant smiled, tilting his head and reaching over to pull the blanket over himself again, the blue polyester was actually quite soft. Fusco nodded, agreeing silently to the male name. “What about you?”

“Abigail seems nice.” The alpha nodded to himself, watching Leon close his eyes and smile distantly. They stayed like that for a while, simply snuggling and lost to the endless thoughts of a child so tangibly in reach. Before Leon whined again and pouted, “ _I’m hungry_.”


End file.
